chasing cho
by xtian.o3
Summary: it's cho chang's turn to get everthing she wants; a brave, sweet and a great man, but why can't she move on and her heart is still seeking for Harry's love? See this spectacular story of Harry's 6th grade at Hogwarts and Cho's final year... please review
1. Introduction

Hi... this is my second fanfic after 'having hermione'. I hope you'll like it and review to inspire me.  
  
Intro...  
  
Harry is on his 6th grade at Hogwarts, but he don't want to go to school... He's very depressed after what happened... Sirius' death, of course... Hermione, on their summer days, wrote letters to convince him to go to Hogwarts... Harry agrees for reasons that people still care and depend on him... especially Hermione.  
  
Harry go to Hogwarts, of course, but still feeling very depressed and lonely. Good thing he got his friends, and of course, Cho to cheer him up. He's sure that he was falling in love with Cho, and not just the infatuation he had felt before. But he got himself stuck in the two people he cared about, and a love grows unnoticeably on his heart, and the desire of true happiness in misery.  
  
Suddenly, In his 6th year in Hogwarts, Harry got his adversary in getting Cho's heart; Ren. Ren was a transferee from Hogwarts and almost like Harry, but his more determined to show his love for Cho, meaning his sweeter than him. What if Ren got her heart? What would Harry do? It's on Cho's hands to decide... 


	2. a trip to Hogwarts

"Harry, we really need to go to the prefect's compartment" Hermione argued as they entered the platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Can you stay just for a sec?" said Harry, as he put his trunk and Hedwig's cage in a stroller.  
  
"Sorry, we loved to, but there's an important announcement they have to make and I don't want to miss it" said Ron, as he struggled his trunk against his stroller.  
  
"Sure, you can" said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks at each other. Annoyed Harry turned back.  
  
"Ok, fine. I'm going." said Harry.  
  
He pushed his stroller inside the platform, leaving Hermione and Ron. 'I don't care' he thought. He hastily moved his way to a free nearest compartment to the Prefects, but none of them are still vacant. He doesn't want to seat with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and talked about their wonderful summer days and giggled at him. 'I wondered why there's more free compartments in there?' he thought again as he looked at the farthest compartment of the train.  
  
Ron tried to follow Harry in the train. 'Hermione, Come on, harry needs us' he shouted, turning back at Hermione, who didn't even move in her place. Her face was now red with anger.  
  
'Leave him alone, he doesn't need us now' she sighed. They ran through the prefect compartment as the train blew its horn, on its way to Hogwarts.  
  
Actually, there's a lot more seats than he ever expected, but there are enough for everyone. The crowded corridors of the train started to pushed everyone away from each other. Harry slid one of the compartments on the farthest end. He only found nothing but vacant seats. 'Finally' he thought. He seat back and gasped for a moment, trying to relax his body. He slowly closed his eyes and feeling asleep.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang roared on his feet. He found a boy, about his age, lying on the floor, clutching for his oval bespectacles, with the hair as black as Cho's. He saw the crowd was pushing him in Harry's compartment.  
  
'Sorry' the boy said as he balanced himself and stood up on his feet.  
  
Harry grinned, then he looked at the boy's face. He looks like Cho, or maybe he's Cho's brother, in a way.  
  
"Can I seat here?" he asked to Harry.  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
He looked at him as he got his stroller on the compartment and made his way to the other vacant seat in his opposite. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a loose fit denim jeans, much more of a muggle fashion, in some sort. He fixed his trunk on the top of the compartment's drawer. He got a book from his pocket and read it, his face was now covered with the book. Harry gazed at the window. 


	3. cho's brother?

Stacie, thanks for the review, but I don't expect anything like that... about those bespectacled thing... I edited it and I think it's ok now, but I don't believe my work is choppy... +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He eventually saw Mrs. Weasley waving to Ginny on the other compartment and to his youngest son, Ron. She missed him actually, her eyes were covered with tears because he spent only a month at the burrow and went to Hermione's home to spend his spare weeks with Harry. He admitted they got a lot of funny things to do when they were in Hermione's home. They baked a cake and Ron was so amazed how muggles use electricity. Ron wondered before who muggle 'survived' without magic. Ron found it very difficult to use it though. As he thought all about these things they did on their summer days, he wasn't aware that Cho slid the compartment door.  
  
"Hi" she said gleefully.  
  
"Hi" the boy said as she came. He looked sideways before gazed at her.  
  
"Er... who are you?" she said eagerly.  
  
"Me? Oh, Sorry, I'm Ren...what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"I can't understand you, what did you say? You have a different accent" she said uncomfortably.  
  
"I know, I mean what's your name?" he said irritably.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang. I'm sure you're not a first year for your height."  
  
"I'm not, Actually, I'm a new student... you can say that I'm a transferee at Hogwarts" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, er... I don't know Hogwarts is now accepting transferees" she said with an unconvinced voice.  
  
"It's a new rule in Hogwarts, there were some revisions made by the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...but I don't know who that is..."  
  
"So you're an asian, right?"  
  
"Obviously, yeah and you too!"  
  
Harry's thoughts fly into the air and saw Cho beside him talking to the boy on the other side. Harry jumped on his feet, shocked as he saw Cho.  
  
"Ouch!" He shouted. He got his head bumped on his compartment drawer.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry... I forgot to say hi... did I surprised you?" Cho shouted as she assisted Harry and looked at him.  
  
"Er... yeah.. in a way, I'm sorry to interrupt you." he said.  
  
"I was about to talk with you Harry when I met him" Cho said in a trembling voice,  
  
"You're so clumsy, Harry." She shouted.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks"  
  
"So you're Harry Potter?" Ren said doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he is! Actually he's the bravest person I've met in my life." Cho said hastily.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry"  
  
"By the way, he's Ren. He's a new student here at Hogwarts." She said to Harry.  
  
She turned her head to Ren and asked, "By the way, what grade are you in?"  
  
"Er... in 6th grade I think" he answered.  
  
"So you're on the same year as Harry" she said in a surprisingly.  
  
"Glad to meet you too" Harry said to Ren.  
  
"Is he your brother?" he turned back and asked Cho.  
  
Cho burst out laughing. Ren shrieked with laughter. The whole compartment was filled with loud laughs and Ren's book fell on his feet.  
  
"Excuse me? Will you all stop laughing." Harry said irritably, feeling rather stupid.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I never thought you recognized me as Cho's brother" Ren said.  
  
"As I said a while ago, he's an Asian like me, and we have so much in common in our physical appearances" she said.  
  
"Yeah, Your hair, your eyebrows, your eyes..." he said.  
  
"Hey, Knock it off! What noise is this?" They saw several people standing outside the compartment. 


	4. all about Ren

Thanks Tom, it's surprising to get a review after a year that I posted it but it's ok… you did inspired me to write more… well… there is so much more but this chapter is a little bit off… but I can't have the other chapters without it so don't get upset about it… 

It was Hermione and Ron, doing rounds and patrolling around the Hogwarts train.

"Oh, sorry Harry." said Hermione. "I don't know that you're here"

"Yeah, right. Patrolling aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah but I think we can stay for a bit longer. I'm really tired" said Ron. They entered the compartment and shut the door.

"So…er… how's your rounds?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Well… a bit harder this time, new students and first years came, asking for help on their baggage." answered Hermione.

"Oh my, I'm starving, do you have some food here?" Ron cried, looking sideways to look some food, but suddenly caught up by Ren's presence.

"Are you a first year?" Ron asked, looking at Ren.

"Obviously not, Ron…" snapped Hermione. "Look, his face is too matured for a first year"

"Yeah, Just like your Vicky." Teased Ron.

"Hey, Who are you?" asked Ron, looking to the boy next beside him.

"I'm Ren." He answered timidly.

"nice name." Hermione said, ignoring Ron.

"What's nice in his name?" Harry asked eagerly.

"In Confucianism, 'ren' stands humaneness. I read it in the Chinese History and Mythology." Hermione said.

"Right." Said Ren. "But I don't know about that."

"So what house are you from?" asked Ron again.

"Er..-" Ren muttered.

"Can't you see Ron?… He's a transferee that's why you don't know him!" snapped Hermione again as she picked the book on the floor.

"Who owns this book?" asked Hermione, scanning the book at her arms.

"That's yours, right? I saw you reading it when I came" said Cho to Ren.

"Yeah…"

"Can I borrow it?" Hermione asked Ren.

"Sure, I've already read it three times." He said.

"What's with the book?" asked Ron, trying to have a look at the book.

"It's a muggle novel, it's entitled 'the Lord of the Rings'." She snapped hiding the book on her cloak.

"So you're a muggle?" Ron asked.

"Um… Somehow. My dad is a half-muggle and my mum is a muggle." He answered.

"Is your mother a witch?" Harry asked. "Or your father is a wizard?"

"My mum is not a witch, actually when she knew that my dad was a mediwizard wizards who use their powers for medicinal purposes, she did all the things not to be like dad was, but he managed it anyway. He let us go to muggle school and learn some potions at home." He said.

"So how come you came in Hogwarts so late?" Cho asked.

"My dad got a job opportunity here at Britain so we migrated here. And last summer, I received a letter that I can come to Hogwarts."

Harry remembered the first time he received a letter from Hogwarts, saying he was coming to a school teaching magic. Uncle Vernon struggled to get the letter for him until the next days, more letters came and he met Hagrid, Hogwarts Gatekeeper.

"I see" Ron said.


	5. Dumbledore's Army

Thanks for all the reviews… due to the numerous demands I've got… actually it's only from 3 people, hehe I've decided to add this chapter… about harry/cho… hmmm… I haven't think about it yet… anyway… it's true that it's been posted in this website about a year… so It's surprising to see to get more reviews lately… and I'm thankful for it! I hope this will not bore you though… and you have to wait for a week to read the next one because I've got to study and all…

Well, see ya next week then! I forgot to say happy Easter yesterday! Happy Easter!

Hermione looked at Harry, giving him an impression that Hermione wanted to talk to him. Harry looked back irritably. Ron on the other hand, was helping himself with some cauldron cake stuck on his mouth. She's trying to say something to Harry but Harry can't understand her.

Hermione stood up. "Harry, can I have a word with you?" she said utterly.

"Sure. Excuse us" Harry and Hermione walked out the compartment.

"I forgot to ask you about our DA" she whispered.

"I have been thinking about it, I think we should continue our club, SECRETLY." he said.

"Can I take on some more people?" Hermione asked.

"What!" Harry shouted in shock. Many people stared at them. "No" he lowered his voice.

"Sorry Harry but some have already asked more students to come in DA meetings" she said.

Meanwhile, in the compartment, Cho said something that Harry wished she had never done.

"Maybe you can join our group, what do you think Ron?" she said beaming.

"Maybe he can, but I don't think Harry will like it" Ron answered.

"Of course he will" she said jovially. "Anyway, we have this group before last year, and we had a lot of fun. You think you can join in it?"

"About DA?" Ren asked. "I'll be glad to a member of it"

Ron choked and spilled his cauldron cake with surprise. Cho fell her mouth open.

"What? How did you know?" she said. "I haven't told you about it yet."

"I overheard them. They are speaking just outside the corridors about it" he said.

"You can hear them?" asked Ron.

"I tested this thing" he pointed the Extendable Ears in his pocket. "Extendable ears, eh?"

"What the…" he said. Cho gave a smirk and blushed.

Harry and Hermione entered again at the compartment. Harry's face was now pale and somehow looked terrible.


	6. more to talk about

sorry guys, i can't find some time to make a new chapter for it... well, i guess the last chapters seems boring... no one reviewed anyways, it's just a quick update... and i'll post one more chapter for you to enjoy... hope you'll like it... and please review...

* * *

"Hey, Harry! Ren's joining the DA!" Ron said.

"Did you asked him?" he turned back and asked Hermione.

"No, I asked him" Cho said before Hermione speak a word.

"and he overheard you." Ron added.

Harry sat down angrily to his chair. He never thought the DA would spread out to other people, like Ren. He never expected to teach more than he taught before. More than that he doesn't know what to do next, not after the Headmaster of the school, Dumbledore, and the ministry found out about it.

"It's not only Ren who's joining the group. There's much more." Hermione said in a low voice, knowing that Harry was upset about it.

"You've already said that, so I've nothing to do but to teach them as before. But I need more help and we need to find a new place to teach everyone, and you know about the _incident_, Hermione." He muttered.

"Welcome to the group, mate." Ron said to Ren, ignoring the two.

"Ok, Harry, I'm going to prepare your lesson plans and revised your notes and we can asked Dobby for a new hideout, is that ok with you?" Hermione asked, beaming at Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. I really wanted to practise some of the charms and spells we did." Cho said, smiling at Harry.

"that's much better when you put it like that, at least" Harry said with a smile, casting off his worries about DA, and looking at Cho's gleaming eyes upon his.

"and so your back at the Qudditch team, Harry?" asked Cho, completely changing the subject.

"yeah. I guess so." Harry said.

At the whole trip to Hogwarts, Harry and Cho were preoccupied talking about Quidditch teams and their upcoming match. Harry didn't seem to think much about the DA meetings because he felt it seems to be that they would be having fun than ever before, even though there's still more to think about before organizing DA meetings.

Hermione and Ron returned to their duties after Hermione talked about the muggle book that she borrowed from Ren. She said that her parents forgot to send her muggle books that she liked. She seemed to enjoy having a chat about muggle stuffs. Ron was utterly annoyed that Hermione talked about it. 'How come my father was so fond of those plugs and batteries?' he sighed. He changed the topic in a more interesting way, he talked about the DA stuffs that they did; charms, spells, jinxes, and curses that they learned. Ren practiced charms and mastered some of it. He jinxed Ron and Hermione laughed on Ron's face full of boils, but warned Ren not to do that again, in astern voice than ever.

As they set off to change their robes, Cho grinned at them and turned away from the compartment. Harry suddenly felt his face redden and Ren blushed and their ears went red too. They hurried to take a seat and waited as the dark silhouette of the school became bigger and more visible from the train.


	7. the love he needs

Here is the latest chapter i've made... it is short but i hope you enjoy reading it as well... please review...

* * *

When the sun sets for the evening, and so did the New School Year's banquet starts. It was a very exciting new school year for the most of them, and it seemed like there's more students this year than ever. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave his new year's greeting speech to the transferees and the first years. It is a very different ceremony in fact, many rules were changed and it seemed like the rules became more strict than usual. 

Moreover, the tension about Voldemort's comeback could be felt in the air. '_Is Hogwarts a safe place_?' no one really knows. However, they all believed that nothing could surpass Dumbledore's power and Harry's hidden abilities. Many hopes were laid on them. Harry could feel it. It was though everyone's looking up to him, and Harry didn't like to feel that way, even if last year he was regarded as a freak, which seeks for attention. The only people who didn't regard him as one were his friends, and Cho. All this times, he thought, Cho didn't judge him for what the others say about him. Cho trusts him for who she thinks he is. All this times, it was Cho who can comfort him with all his sorrows.

All his thoughts came into him as he gazed upon her; her smile, her shiny black hair and her angelic face. _He loves her_. He adores her. It was the feeling he wants to feel at this very moment. In a blink of an eye, it snapped. He was distracted and his thoughts flew away. It was almost time to end the ceremony, the sorting of the students. This time, it wasn't the sorting hat, but the goblet of fire. Each time the students placed their names on the goblet, it would burn and produce a piece of parchment, indicating the houses, which they will soon belong.


End file.
